Historias antes de medianoche parte 1: la historia de Maka
by kitsune96
Summary: Es Halloween, la noche más aterradora del año. La noche en la prácticamente puedes sentir a los fantasmas acariciar tu nuca cuando crees estar solo. Imagínate a Maka, Tsubaki, Soul y Black Star, reunidos alrededor de una fogata en medio del bosque cercano al Shibusen. Cuatro personas, cuatro historias que podrían helarte la sangre para compartir antes de la media noche


_Es Halloween, la noche más aterradora del año. La noche en la prácticamente puedes sentir a los fantasmas acariciar tu nuca cuando crees estar solo. Imagínate a Maka, Tsubaki, Soul y Black Star, reunidos alrededor de una fogata en medio del bosque cercano al Shibusen. Cuatro personas, cuatro historias que podrían helarte la sangre para compartir antes de la media noche. Antes de que empiece la fiesta en la escuela de técnicos y armas._

_Una tradición que habían mantenido desde que se conocían._

* * *

—Supongo— dijo Maka levantándose del suelo donde hacía momentos había estado sentada —que empiezo yo— al no ver reclamos, ni siquiera de Black Star, la chica carraspeo y dijo, con un tono de voz un tanto más maduro que de costumbre

—es curioso pensar que la historia a la que voy a referirme esta noche tiene, como protagonista, no solo a un idiota que se mete con cosas que se hayan mucho más allá de su comprensión, sino también a un objeto común y cotidiano— la chica sacó un lápiz, de esos amarillos con una goma en la punta —un simple lápiz, ¿se preguntan cómo? Permítanme contarles esta historia…—

**El arte de Jacob Emory**

**En un pueblo pequeño, tuvo la suerte –o desgracia- de haber un personaje muy querido por todos por su simpatía, amabilidad y humildad. Su nombre era Jacob, Jacob Emory.**

La Albarn paseó la mirada por sus compañeros, todos estaban en silencio, escuchándola, perdidos por completo en el relato

**Pese a ser muy popular con los jóvenes de su edad y más pequeños, Jacob no era muy bien visto por la gente mayor, especialmente los ancianos, ¿por qué? Muy sencillo: él era un estudioso.**

**En los recreos, mientras todos corrían, comían o se reunían con gente en particular, tú siempre podían ver al joven Emory sentado en cualquier parte más o menos alejada con un libro en la mano.**

**Pero no era esta característica lo que causaba tanta repulsión, no, lo que a ellos les producía ese sentimiento eran las cosas que Jacob estudiaba porque, y tal vez ustedes ya se lo imaginen, Jacob era un estudioso de lo sobrenatural.**

**Incluso, usualmente se hacían bromas respecto a que este sabía más del tema que la propia gitana del pueblo.**

El fuego hacía sombras constantemente cambiantes en el cuerpo de Maka, quien mantenía una expresión completamente seria mientras relataba la historia.

En la oscuridad, sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de una gata.

**Pero claro, todos sabemos que gente como Emory que nace en lugares como estos tiene grandes aspiraciones, aspiraciones que su cuna es incapaz de darle. Por ello, a nadie le sorprendió cuando este comenzó a hacer sus maletas diciendo que iba a irse.**

**Quien nos cuenta esta historia –un niño entonces, un anciano ya- dice que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jacob volviera. Que él, siendo tan solo un niño cuando este se fue, ya era todo un joven al retorno de Emory.**

**Se lo topó con unos amigos en la cafetería del pueblo: a Jacob se le veía cansado y aparentaba más años de los que tenía. Al acercarse a hablar, comprobaron también que ya no era tan humilde como antes.**

**Charlaron un poco, cada vez más molestos con l actitud de Jacob, quien parecía tener un aire de superioridad, como de quien sabe que tiene un gran secreto y se burla silenciosamente de los demás por no saberlo.**

— **¿quieren?** — **Les preguntó Jacob de pronto **—** ¿ver algo **_**extraordinario?**_ —

**Entre ellos se miraron, asintieron. El mayor les pidió que le trajeran papel, a lo que uno de los jóvenes le tiró una servilleta, como diciendo "toma, confórmate con eso". Emory sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un lápiz muy similar al que tengo en mi mano.**

**Jacob empezó a dibujar, hizo un hombre. No mentiré diciendo que era un artista excelente…dejémoslo en "competente" **

**Los jóvenes iban a reírse por aquel monigote medio bien hecho que acababa de ser dibujado. Pero las ganas de reír se les quitaron.**

Maka hizo una pequeña pausa, dándole a sus amigos tiempo de respirar. El ambiente era tenso y parecía que, en cualquier momento, la fogata se apagaría, dejándoles en la más completa oscuridad

**Porque el personaje hecho a lápiz, comenzó a moverse dentro de la servilleta.**

**Se golpeaba con los bordes, saltaba, corría en cirulos tratando de encontrar una salida.**

**Ese fue el inicio de todo.**

**Jacob instaló una carpa, creando un verdadero espectáculo de feria. El lápiz no le duraría para siempre, pero él le sacaba el máximo provecho posible.**

**Cada noche, la gente pagaba para ir a verlo dibujar.**

**Una de esas noches, el alcohol pasaba de mano en mano como su fuera jugo de uva. Cada vez, las peticiones se iban haciendo más y más subidas de tono**

_**Jacob, dibuja un deforme**_

_**Jacob, dibuja una mujer desnuda**_

_**Jacob, dibuja una bestia horrible**_

**ÉL nos e negaba a ninguna petición por más obscena o desagradable que fuera.**

**Ese fue su error.**

**Porque un joven que hacía rato estaba levantando la mano gritando su nombre como un desesperado le dijo **

_**Jacob, ¿por qué no te dibujas a ti mismo?**_

**Él ni lo pensó, nunca lo había hecho, pero ¿qué importaba?**

**Se dibujó tal y como andaba vestido.**

**Y en el instante en que lo terminó, todos los dibujos, los perritos, los gatos, la mujer desnuda, el deforme, la bestia y todos los demás, se quedaron viendo el retrato de Emory.**

Maka sabía que la historia llegaba a su final, estaba en el clímax. Podía ver como sus amigos esperaban ansiosos la continuación de lo que hablaba.

Era momento de darle fin.

**El Jacob dibujado sacó del interior de su abrigo un lápiz Una copia de grafito del lápiz "mágico" de Jacob.**

**Oh, la cruel ironía **

Maka soltó una sonrisa algo cruel al decir eso

**Porque Jacob fue el último en darse cuenta.**

**De que su clon de lápiz estaba dibujando una puerta.**

Se humedeció los labios

**Los seres de grafito corrieron hacia ella. Abriéndola.**

**Siendo de los muros.**

**Llegando al otro lado.**

**Todo fue caos, todos corrieron, algunos desventurados murieron pisados por la desesperada manada de gente que buscaba evacuar el lugar lo más pronto posible.**

**Pero, el hombre nos relata esto, antes de salir, volteó la cabeza para mirar a Jacob.**

**Un acto del que se arrepentirá toda su vida.**

La chica seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

Y se estaba emocionando

**Todos los dibujos estaban sobre Jacob, golpeándolo, tirando de él, uno de ellos lo mantenía sujeto de la cuenca del ojo, otro tiraba de sus brazos…**

**Los destrozaron como si fuera una vil camisa.**

**La carpa ardió en llamas.**

**Esa fue la última vez que alguien supo de Jacob Emory.**

La excitación en su rostro desapareció, volviendo al tono de voz estoico que había mantenido en el resto de la historia

**Ahora, años después. Este ya anciano tiene una teoría, una muy plausible y con la que yo, en lo personas, estoy de acuerdo.**

Maka agarró algunos palitos y los echó en la fogata

El fuego jugueteaba con las sombras en su cara

**Jacob Emory le daba forma a seres que no podemos ver con el fin de mantener nuestra cordura.**

**Se metió con cosas que no entendía**

**Y simplemente…**

Tiró el último palo

**Obtuvo lo que se merecía…**

* * *

Adoro halloween, ustedes no? el único dia donde puedo salir a "jugar" sin que llamen a la policia porque creen que mate a alguien o cosas similares. Subire cuatro cuentos de terror (creepypastas, por cierto, no son mias) durante este sensual día, contadas por estos cuatro personajes. Asi que paseense por aqui cada cierto rato

Por cierto, un fic a peticion para quien adivine de donde es esto:

A enfrentar el espanto  
que se abre la función.  
(Desde ya, te adelanto:  
te helará el corazón...)

A ajustarse el cinturón  
que empieza el viaje...  
Será fuerte la emoción:  
¡Junta coraje!

Una pista: es un libro de cuentos de terror


End file.
